Home is where your heart is
by lil-fairy-princess
Summary: sequel to childhood sweethearts. Randy returns home with his son Eric to try and carry on with his life without May. But Destiny has to have its say.


Some people say that life is a journey. Some people say we make our own luck and what happens in our lives is entirely up to us. But some people believe in fate and destiny. Sure you may make choices in life but if somthing is really really meant to be then it's going to happen like it or not. Becuase destiny always gets its own way. Destiny controls a lot in our lives, when we're born, when we die and most importantly finding our soulmate. Just because destiny decides who you're going to be with doesn't mean that love is easy. It's not always obvious and everyone knows that love is never ever simple. It comes on a road with a thousand twists and turns. You'll always be met with problems, some people search a life time and never find their true soul mate with all the obsticles that stand in our way. Sometimes lust stands in the way and you see what you want to see. Sometimes we're just to blind to see what's right infront of our faces and we let love slip away from us. Eventually you'll realise that you've let love slip away and it's somthing you'll always regret. But occasionally luck will lend a hand and you may get a second chance at finding where you're supposed to be.

Many people travel the world in search of the fame and fortune that the seek. Some people get everything they ever wanted in life only to find that it's not enough. Some people lose everything they want and are miserable. Other lose everything they want but are the luckiest people alive. Because in losing everything you ever wanted you find the one thing you truely need. And in true Dorthey Gale from Kansas style, you return home to find it. Because if you ever go looking for you're hearts desire you shouldn't look any further than your own backyard. You'll see how much you've changed and you can become the person you're supposed to be.

The sun was shining down on St Louis Missouri and childrens laughter filled the air as they ran up and down the streets playing noisy games of tag and hide and go seek. Randy looked up at his old house and sighed a heavy heart felt sigh. So much time has passed since he had last been there. Nothing had changed much. But then again thing's always do seem the same as the way they were when you left them. Same old people lving round about. All that was different was the kids he had grown up with were living in the houses and it was their children playing out in the street. It felt like a life time had gone by and allthough everything around him was still the same as it had always been he had changed a lot. Randy Orton had finally grown up and it felt strange to be home again. But then things could never be the same again. He was famous now, he was a father and he had lost the love of his life. It all sounded like somthing out of a soap opera but it was his life and he was living it. He looked down at the small child in his arms and smiled softly.

"This is where Daddy grew up...so did your mommy" he wispered.

A cool breeze swept across the drive way blowing baby Eric's hair about. Eric looked up and smiled at his Dad. And suddenly things didn't seem quite so bad. Randy knew he had to be a strong person and he knew that he could be. Eric was just a tiny baby who had been left with no mother to look after him. Unfotunatly for Eric, May wasn't exactly the maternal type. But then if Randy could be a father then he was sure May could work out her problems and come and find them again some day. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking. He had been lucky enough to have her in his life twice already. It could be third time lucky but then again maybe Eric was his third time lucky. They were just going to have to take each day as is comes and pray that they got through it. There was no sense in building up false hope because it would just be worse in the end. Randy had always been told be careful about flying up in a bubble because the further you climb the further you have to fall. May had taught him that, and maybe through all her problems there was real wisdom in her words. Randy walked up the drive way and knocked on the front door.

"You're gonna love is here" he said "It's time to meet grandma"


End file.
